


You stole the stage of my love (all eyes on you)

by PxstelleLxmons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: <- me projecting again, Adora is also a cocky heartbreaker, Adora's the annoying quarterback that won't leave her alone, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Catra is in theatre, Catra pretends she's too good for love, Catra's doing her best not to explode, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Like you would not believe, Mutual Pining, On Hiatus, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Roses are the way to a girl's heart, Slow To Update, man i need to focus on one story at a time, oh! I forgot this tag:, s l o w b u r n bitches, s o r r y, sometimes, they plan to travel the world then move Italy at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxstelleLxmons/pseuds/PxstelleLxmons
Summary: Catra shook her head, "No, mydadwants me to be a lawyer. I don't actually have a set plan after college. I mean I could become one of those people who just pack everything up and travel.""That sounds like an unstable way of living."Catra only grinned, linking her pointer finger through Adora's, as if it didn't cause her heartbeat to speed up and her blood pressure to rise."I'm kinda an unstable person. It's perfect for me.""Yeah..." Adora agreed idly, paying more attention to the brunette's curls and freckles then her words, "Sounds just like you."-After an unconventional meet up, two girls form a bond that the other didn't know they needed.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Sixteen and reminiscing on the past (nothing a cherry drink with a side of orange can't fix)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I intended for this to be a fluffy, light slow burn, but my brain seems physically incapable of dreaming up a fluffy story then ruining it with angst.
> 
> So yeah, now you have this.
> 
> E n j o y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra just wants to sulk, in peace. Is it too much to ask that she be left alone, so she can just be sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you listen to 'Nowhere To Go' by llluwn while reading, idk just makes me feel a certain way.

  
“Theatre is probably the only form of free expression, just as theatre is likely to be the only way to escape from the grip of the ego and separate reality...”- Franco Santoro

* * *

  
_“Congrats on getting one of the leads!”_

Catra felt like dying in the inside. Every time someone congratulated her on getting one— _no, the lead role of Belle from Beauty and the Beast—_ she could feel exactly 15,000 of her brain cells shrivel up and die.

Its just—Beauty and the Beast _? Of ALL the musicals in the world to preform-!_ She felt like using her acrylics to claw her eyes out, maybe leave them as a present for her dad.

  
Don’t get her wrong, Disney was like, Catra’s entire childhood. It’s where her love of acting first begun, dressing up in her mother’s old gowns, pretending her dad was the prince of whatever Disney Princess she was imitating. Over the years though, certain events led to the movies becoming another sour memory, stored into the back of Catra’s brain.

_'_

Now here she was, sixteen and seventy-five percent sure she had some form of mental illness, talk about maturing.

She must have been sulking for too long though, because soon the literal embodiment of ‘everything nice’ came over to cheer her up.  
  


”Catra, You should have seen Sea Hawk’s impression of Gaston! I mean I guess it helps that he sort of looks like Gaston? But like more pirate- _ty_? Does that make sense? Is that-is that even a word? Anyways you’ve—are you okay?”   
  


“I’m fine.” Catra swirled the cherry in her drink around, blank expression on her face in an attempt to cover up her previous sulking.

Unfortunately, Scorpia's "Kitty-Senses" were working properly; because next thing she knew, Catra found herself being pulled towards a group of kids huddled around in a circle, conversing excitedly.

"Scorpia! Let- _ugh-_ let go!" Scorpia's strength outmatched Catra's on many levels, but Catra was never one to give in without a fight.

While her attempts to free herself, so she could move back to her seat and/or drink her self out of reality were appreciated, her timing was off, because before she knew it, Scorpia had pushed to the front of her broad body, and was now introducing her.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I had to step out for a moment to grab my friend, she's a little bit shy," If Catra didn't already have a scowl on her face after being dragged and forced to socialize, she did now.

Forcing down a snarky remark down her throat, Catra forced herself to pay attention to her surroundings. The first thing she noticed about Scorpia's friends though, was that they were all, _well_...

_Sparkly_

Especially the girl with pink and purple hair. The girl looked like the literal embodiment of sparkles, never mind the fact that Catra had finally found someone who looked like they stood shorter than 5'3". After all the short people jokes she's had to endure since second grade; this must be the universe's way of repaying her.

Then Sparkles opened her mouth

"What's with the leather jacket? It's like, eighty-two degrees in here." she said.

Catra felt her self bristle at the poorly disguised judgemental statement, Scorpia's grip on her shoulder was the only thing that kept her from saying 'Screw you' and leaving, not completely though.

Catra sent Sparkles a look. "You're literally wearing body glitter right now though." Sparkles' glare gave Catra the small tinge of satisfaction she had been missing for the night.

She scoffed, "Um, _ok._ At least I don't look like I'm heading to a disco party in the eighties."

"You're right," Catra gave Sparkles a quick once-over," You look like the disco ball they would use."

Scorpia had to keep Catra from falling over in laughter at Sparkles' gobsmacked expression, as fun as it was pushing people's buttons, Catra had a _far_ more interesting cherry drink waiting for her.

She got up to leave the group of preppy looking teens behind, not before giving the body glitter girl one last taunting wave,

"Catch you never, _Sparkles_."

*****

*****

*****

The original plan had involved Catra heading back to her seat, so she could sulk and wait for Scorpia to finish socializing with her fucking sparkly friends, while sipping her cherry drink that was (hopefully) still where she left it. Then Scorpia would drop her off two blocks away from her house so she could slip inside as quickly and quietly as possible, head up to her room and spend the rest of the night reading through the script, and finishing up and leftover homework before falling asleep at( _probably_ ) 12AM.

The first part of the plan had been foiled as soon as Catra returned to the drink bar and found that her drink was no longer still there; she was too tired to go bully Kyle into giving his up, so she ordered a new one instead.

(Plus whatever asshole stole her drink was now drinking a Cherry Bomb mocktail, with a mixture of her spit and maybe a few tears that might have escaped. It truly did suck to be them right now.)

Scorpia was also taking forever, Catra rolled her eyes accompanied by an internal moan. She wasn't that surprised though; if you let her, Scorpia could talk nonstop for five minutes, _without breathing_. According to Entrapta that is. 

Although, looking over at the Preppy Princesses table, Scorpia seemed like she was having lots of fun, _who was Catra to ruin that with her mere presence?_

Without Scorpia to annoy her out her own goddamned mind though, it was easy to fall back into the rabbit hole she had to call her memories.

* * *

_November 8, 2008_

_"Now, where in the world could Princess Cyra be hiding this time?"_

_Cyra quickly covered her mouth as she giggled at her dad's confusion, there was only one place little Cyra would hide in all the time, it was only a matter of time before her dad looked up and found her._

_She shuffled around the branches of the oak tree that sat in the west corner of their family's expansive backyard, overlooking her mother's luscious flower garden, complete with a perfect view of the sunset in the evening._

_She always won their little games of hide and seek. She would insist that she be called Princess Cyra, letting herself feel like a rebellious princess off on an adventure, but having to be pulled back into boring castle life soon into her latest conquest._

_Cyra figured she could wait a little longer for her dad to figure out her hiding spot, if not then she would jump down into his waiting arms and claim her victory, again._

_Her father finally looked up, after squinting for a few seconds ‘till he spotted his daughter’s small body; attempting to stay hidden in the thick branches for just a little while longer._

_”Oh! So that’s where you’ve hidden yourself this time, very clever Your Highness!” He put on an extremely exaggerated face of astonishment, Cyra’s little giggles that soon turn into high pitched laughter following close behind._

_”Catch me daddy!” And Cyra jumped into his awaiting arms, sounds of laughter could be heard through out the backyard as her father spun her around and around, throwing her into the air then catching her every third spin._

_Finally the sounds ceased into little chuckles and giggles, their fun being interrupted by Cyra’s stomach growling._

_”Oops...”_

_  
Her dad let out another soft chuckle, “It seems Princess Cyra is hungry, perhaps I could interest you in some of your mother’s fine cooking?”_

_"Yay! Mommy’s cooking!”_

_Another soft chuckle escaped her father’s lips, amusement and love pouring in to his eyes. “Yeah Annie, your mom’s cooking is great and all, but mine’s the best right?”_

_Cyra shook her head excitedly. “No, Mommy’s cooking is the best!” Her dad feigned a look hurt and betrayal._

_”And all this time! I thought you liked my cooking!”_

_Cyra giggles and kissed his cheek when her stomach growled a second time, both father and daughter looked down at the culprit._

_”Let’s get you inside before the food gets cold, and your mom gets cranky.” At her nod, Cyra's dad led them inside, where her mom was now finishing up and setting the table._

_Her mother looked up to see Cyra all muddy and dirty, complete with small sticks entangled in her curls. She wrinkled her nose slightly._

_"Cyra, make sure to change your clothes before coming to eat." Cyra pouted slightly, she was clean enough...if she took twigs out of her hair that was._

_She prepared to fire back her own argument, but one stern, but gentle look from her mother shut her up and sent her up towards the stairs._

_Cyra was one the fourth step when she turn around to see her parents now helping each other set the table and clean up at the same time._

_"You won't eat dinner until I come back, right?"_

_Her mom looked up at the sound of her daughters voice and gave a soft smile. "Of course not."_

_"We couldn't possibly eat without Princess Cyra to help us devour the great feast!" Her father added._

_Cyra still looked a little hesitant, looking back and forth between the stop of the stairs and the dining room._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

Catra gripped the stem of the cup tightly, feeling her knuckles turning little white. She took another sip of her drink, hoping the sweet and slightly tart taste would wash out the bitter aftertaste her memory left her. But when she swished her tongue around her mouth she found that the sip had left more bitterness inside her than before.

She was just about to dump the drink, then ditch the party as a whole when a voice stopped her.

"Hey,"

Catra turned her head to see one of the Preppy Princesses herself taking a seat next to her, the blonde one, she noted, who was sitting on the other side of Sparkles. The blonde took Catra's silence as a sign to continue.

"Are you an artist? I was wondering because you're _drawing_ me in." The blonde gave her a small smirk.

That sent Catra into a small state of shock, and she wasn't entirely sure it was a good one. One thing was clear though; she wasn't in the mood for socializing, never mind flirting, with _terrible_ pick up lines at that. _God_ , she was just so _tired_. Was it so bad to just want to go home and curl up into her bed?

Not trusting herself to say anything that wouldn’t sting too badly, Catra sent a scowl towards the blonde, discarded her drink, and pushed her way through the doors of the old stage house they were using for the party, or whatever this event was.

Her steps began to feel heavier and heavier the closer she got to her house, her vision was blurry, as the other half was blocked by her eyelid threatening to close over her eyes and stay shut. Thankfully she made it her front door before her feet could decide to give up. 

Catra slipped off her shoes and quietly creeped her way around the sleeping figure on the couch, and tip-toed up the stairs; making sure to avoid the fifth step. It had gotten creaky over time and Catra couldn't risk any more noise than necessary right now.

When she reached the dark, oak door that marked her room Catra let out a breathe she even know she was holding, it was a miracle her father didn't wake up when she practically face-planted the mattress. She only had enough energy to press 'play' on her Spotify playlist. The thought of her having to rush her homework during lunch period lulled her to sleep.

The song 'Reminisce' played as sleep finally caught onto Catra, and she could feel herself smile bitterly at the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands now hurt.
> 
> Also I might change the rating to mature, not because of smut or anything like that, mostly because of the topics that will be discussed in this story.


	2. I should've have done this a long time ago

Omg, yall are probably gonna hate me for this, but I'm putting this story on pause also. I'm currently focusing on one-shots as a breather s and a way to practice and find my writing style. Anyways, I also wanted to rewrite the first chapter of this because I absolutely hate it, my updates are gonna be coming a lot slower, due to the fact that online school is being an absolute bitch, I'm growing in homework right now, plus exams are coming up and...ugh.

I'll try to finish chapter two of Heaven knows we tried before putting that one on pause also, and then it's gonna be only one-shots for a while. 

Thanks for reading! 

-Pxstel

**Author's Note:**

> Imma make a playlist for this fic, watch out though; it’ll probably be mostly lo-fi.
> 
> It’s the only music I listen to while reading. I mean it won’t take me that long, just give me one or two chapters.


End file.
